


It's A Good Life

by elainefr



Category: Daria - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elainefr/pseuds/elainefr
Summary: Two friends share a moment in the future, proving that friendship can stand the test of time. I do not own the characters, nor do I make any money off of this.





	

“Are you happy with your life?”  
She nodded thinking about just how good things were for her.  
“Yes, I am. What about you? Are you happy with your life?”  
He nodded.  
“Yeah, I’m all good.”  
They sat beside each other on the steps in reflection of the years.  
“I’m glad that we’ve remained-……close.”  
“Me too.”  
“Is it weird?”  
“By whose standards?”  
“Practically everyone that knows us.”  
“Then they must not know us very well.”  
“Or maybe we know each other better than anyone else.”  
“True.”  
She lay her head on his shoulder. He squeezed the shoulder where his arm was around her.  
“I’ll always love you Trent.”  
“I’ll always love you Daria.”  
“Mom!” the little girl flew through the door letting the screen slam noisily behind her, “dad says I can’t have another slice, but I won at jacks.”  
Daria looked at her pouting daughter that bore an uncanny resemblance to her sister.  
“I’ll be there in a sec. Tell him a deal’s a deal.”  
The little girl flew back inside to deliver her triumphant message.  
“Dad?” a little boy caught the screen on his way out.   
“Right here,” Trent’s voice called to the tiny version of himself.  
“I’m-” the little boy yawned, “sleepy.”  
“I can see that.” Trent shifted and Daria watched as he lovingly scooped up his son and held him over his shoulder. The boy’s eyes fluttered then shut.  
Trent and Daria both stood and looked at each other. She touched the side of his face. He did the same. He smiled. She smiled. They both returned inside to enjoy the rest of the evening with their respective families.


End file.
